


An Idle Conversation

by terri_testing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terri_testing/pseuds/terri_testing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Harry’s fifth year, Minerva is made aware of an unpalatable reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Idle Conversation

“Potter’s relatives, at least, shall join me in celebrating the mutt’s demise.”

  
At Minerva's uncomprehending glare, Severus raised his brows. "Surely you knew that Potter had threatened them with his godfather to secure better treatment? Quite Slytherin, really."  
  
"Better treatment?" Minerva frowned.  
  
"I made sure you kept sending him back unprotected to those Muggles out of some Gryffindor notion of adversity building character. You mean you simply hadn't noticed?"  
  
Minerva faltered, "Noticed what?"  
  
Severus seemed to dwell on an agreeable inner vision. "Potter's condition whenever he returns from his relatives care."  
  
Minerva, white, snatched the Floo powder. "Twelve Grimmauld Place!"

 

This story archived at: [Occlumency](http://occlumency.sycophanthex.com)

 

<http://occlumency.sycophanthex.com/viewstory.php?sid=6762>


End file.
